


Slow hands

by SonicGavel



Category: Smaylor
Genre: "Wake up alone" by Amy Winehouse, Gotham set after hours, M/M, Richard doesn't exist this time, Slow Dancing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicGavel/pseuds/SonicGavel
Summary: After filming that provocative scene in 3x15 and everyone's gone home for the night, Cory is clearly turned on after Robin's performance. And the way Cory was looking slack-jawed as Robin did it has Robin noticing just how affected Cory was. ;) Robin steals the set keys to Oswald's mansion and texts Cory to get some take-out and meet him in the "dining room" to create a Nygmobblepot fix-it of their own.





	Slow hands

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing a Smaylor one shot after finishing Iowan, Scrambled. I really hope y'all enjoy and thanks.

The set was dark. Robin thought about just how so when he used the set keys to get to the background they use for Oswald's mansion. He sure hoped Cory hurried up with the take-out and soon. He was worried the security guard would catch him and what he was planning to do.

It had started with earlier in the day...  
..................................................................  
A few hours earlier  
..................................................................  
The scene was intense. Cory was shocked by how strong Robin could sing. He almost wanted to jump him as Hallucination Oswald and make it look like he was grinding against thin air, making it obvious Ed was still insane.

"Pour myself over him, moon spilling in. And I wake up alone." Robin purred out as he kept eye contact the whole performance with Cory. The action of which led Cory to slam his hand on a table growling out "ENOUGH!". He was painfully hard at this point and Robin could even tell this. They all thought this was just Cory at his best.

"CUT! That was great, Cory. Just enough to believe you HATE Os for torturing you like this." The director said as he called lunch.

"You okay?" Robin asked as he made his way to his best friend.

"You tell me." Cory replied as everyone was out of eyeshot, he took Robin's hand and placed it on a bulge below his belt that isn't supposed to be there. "And don't go playing dumb, we both know you caused it. How can you sing so good, anyway?" Cory asked.

"Just can? Can I have my hand back?" Robin blushed as he asked. Cory let go right away.

"How do I explain this?" Cory whimpered, the contact Robin temporarily provided was actually helping just a bit with the pain. Robin then devised a plan at that moment.

"I'll text you after hours." Robin said as he left Cory to deal with his awoken "plank" and put things into action, starting with the keys to Os's mansion, which hasn't been really used since he was mayor. Especially the dining room part.  
..................................................................  
Now  
..................................................................  
...And now the dining area was where Robin was to do a fix-it with Cory of the scene where Ed and Oswald were supposed to find out they loved each other before Isabella came into Ed's life and pretty much ruined their friendship, Os's Mayoral career and Ed's trust. Robin had texted Cory, asking him to pick up some Boston Market for the take-out and pick out any wine of his choosing. That was less than 30 minutes ago. Suddenly, a car pulled up. Robin knew it in an instant.

"Got the food. Where are we eating?" Cory texted when he got back to the studio.

"Check the place we could've been, where it all went wrong." Robin shot back in response. Cory checked Os's mansion and sure enough, Robin was in the outfit Os was in when he made Ed that special dinner he was gonna confess his feelings to him over.

"The suit Ed wore's on the couch if you want to put it on before we dig in." Robin said as he got everything set up right down to the candles.

"So this is why you requested Boston Market, I picked out a sweet red, I hope you enjoy." Cory said as he joined his dining partner in the suit.

"Sweet red sounds good." Robin smiled as he admired Cory in the suit. They talked between bites, roleplaying out what would've been if Ed hadn't met Isabella at the wine shop.

"Ed, I've been trying to work out how to say this all day as I was preparing after the field trip tour. The thing is, I've been having these feelings for you and I've never felt this way for anyone before. The truth is...I love you, Ed." Robin said as he smiled deeply at himself for finally getting it out there secretly between Os and Ed. Cory beamed as he got to say what Ed would be thinking next.

"Oswald, ever since our first meeting, I've been in awe of you. I've wanted to learn from you and you definitely taught me be it in killing and politics. I didn't just want to prove to you that the city of Gotham loved you, but that I've loved you too." Cory then kissed Robin's hand and Robin kissed Cory's in return. Once they finished their meal and everything had been consumed but the bones, Cory threw away the containers as Robin's plan's part 2 was included.

"Dance with me." Robin said as Cory finished cleaning. Cory giggled at Robin's request as the younger man threw the take-out containers away and walked over to the man who he felt at this moment was trying to seduce him.

"Do you even have-" Robin thought of everything as he plugged in the speakers for his iPhone and turned the song he had been listening to for weeks.

"You thought of everything." Cory lamented as he lightly giggled, but stopped when he realized the sound of the sultry open to the song Robin had aroused him with earlier during filming.

"It's okay in the day, I'm staying busy." Amy Winehouse began blasting in a haunting echo from Robin's iPhone speakers while they began to move.

"You've GOT to be kidding me." Cory chuckled lightly as Robin smiled and pulled Cory closer.

"Just relax and let the rhythm take you." Robin whispered as he looked into Cory's eyes. Cory did as Robin told him and took Robin's waist in his hands.

They danced like this for a good 90 seconds before the chorus line started. When the song reached the delicious chorus, Robin began to feel Cory's chest and slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

"Really? Are you sure you wanna do this here? What if a security guard comes?" Cory asked frantically when he felt the cold air hit his bare chest.

"It won't be anymore awkward than you making me palm you when everyone else went to lunch." Robin responded as he repeated that earlier action before reaching for Cory's fly just as the song hit the part of the chorus with the moon spilling in. Cory gasped at the contact, stillhaving been hard since filming. Robin worked him a good 30 seconds before climbing down to his knees and lapping at Cory's shaft.

"Robin, oh God. Yes, Robin." Cory called out as Robin continued his oral ministrations on the younger man. Robin could tell he's coming and soon. Robin puffed up his cheeks and next thing Cory knew, he was gasping hard and Robin was sucking just as hard as the younger man came. Robin milked him until Cory grew flaccid.

When Robin released him with a pop, Cory was catching his breath as he got up off his knees and after swallowing every bit of him, kissed him deeply again. Cory couldn't believe how hot that action was, let alone the fact that he was hard again. Robin then went to unplug his speakers, picked up his and Cory's street clothes and picked up the garbage bag with the Boston Market containers, then shut the door upon walking out. Cory was alone in the dark and confused. At least until he received a text.

"Thought you could be more comfortable in my trailer. Left the keys on the video assist, lock up before you leave and meet me there." Robin sentt before sending a pic of his own arousal. Cory bit his lip excitedly before locking up every area and doing as asked of Robin.  
..................................................................  
Cory woke up in Robin's trailer the next morning, memories of the night before replaying like he had just seen the best happy ending to a movie yet. He remembered Robin taking turns with him, entering each other, Cory tasting Robin, Robin encouraging him as Robin rode him. Cory missed the contact and was about to text him, asking where he was, when Robin opened the trailer.

"Morning, how'd you sleep?" Robin asked when he saw Cory was alert.

"Morning to you too. I slept wonderfully. You?" Cory asked.

"Fabulously. Even more so with you next to me." Robin smiled. "I got us breakfast. You hungry?"

"Always in the morning." Cory said as he got out of bed, redressed in his street clothes and sat with Robin to eat his breakfast. They showered after and Cory went down to the studio first.

Nobody was ever the wiser.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and Kudos when you finish reading this.


End file.
